1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system for generating electricity, and more particularly, to a compact system which includes an annular combustor and a turbine for generating electricity.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Compact electricity generating systems using annular combustors and turbines are known. Currently, these systems are used to generate between 25 to 50 kilowatts of electric power. Such systems are manufactured by some companies such as Capstone Turbine Corporation, Marbaix, Bowman Power Systems, Ltd. and Allied-Signal Corp.
The majority of the above-described electricity generating systems is designed for use by the military in combat conditions, although they can be used in other applications. Hence, these generating systems are built pursuant to military specifications, which results in expensive systems.
While the military demand for compact electricity generating systems has diminished, there has been a recent interest in these systems for non-military applications, primarily as a backup power source for computers. However, the acceptance of these systems has been limited due to their high cost.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, compact, lightweight and durable electricity generating system that includes an annular combustor using hydrocarbon fuels, such as diesel, jet, gasoline, natural gas and alcohol type fuels.
Typically, the exhaust gases (of other gas turbines) exiting the combustor are treated to control the NO.sub.x emissions exiting into the atmosphere.
Therefore, it is another object of the present invention to provide a low NO.sub.x and general overall low emissions combustor.
Furthermore, in many applications, electricity generating systems of this type are operated intermittently and such use of the systems can cause clogged fuel lines, injectors and/or fuel pumps. It is important that these systems operate on demand because they are primarily used as backup systems for a primary power source and/or as main power.
Therefore, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a reliable electricity generating system that can operate intermittently with consistent reliability.